


Zantedeschia Arums

by TigerNightCat



Category: Era of the Envoy (Webcomic)
Genre: BDSM, Gen, Inspired by Art, Light BDSM, Touring a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerNightCat/pseuds/TigerNightCat
Summary: Welcome to Zantedeschia Arums, or Arums for short. An exclusive upscale club located in a small, tucked away part of Rhydel. No one knows the exact location, for discretion is the priority at Arums. Let me show you around. It is your first time here after all.





	Zantedeschia Arums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zulu_Victor - ZVA (vannja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannja/gifts).

Welcome to Zantedeschia Arums, or Arums for short. An exclusive upscale club located in a small, tucked away part of Rhydel. No one knows the exact location, for discretion is the priority at Arums.

Those who do find their way past the magic, like yourself, are in for a treat of the senses. The clientele here caters towards more deviant tastes, though vanilla is welcomed as well. Let me show you around. It is your first time here after all.

The overhead lights are dimmed to draw attention to the stages all around the floor, that are bathed in spot lights. Anyone can use these throughout the night, though there are demonstrations and show pieces to keep everyone entertained. We don't hurry anyone off of equipment for shows, so don't feel rushed at any time.

The thrum of the music is kept low to enhance the experience, not overpower the viewer or the participants. The cries of pleasure and pain are a delight to listen to, no? I tend to gravitate towards the sounds of pleasured desperation, usually in that direction.

The play equipment is broken up by type and are spaced evenly around the main floor. You enjoy watching? Do so to your heart's content. You want to touch? Ask the Dominant participant in the scene. Some welcome extra hands or questions, others do not. They know their scene and partners best. Some encourage audience participation.

Follow me to meet some of our prominent regulars that are here tonight. There are many others, but these four are here right now.

This is Lady Sae and her submissive for the night, Lonin. She is adept at testing the boundaries and limits of her partners. She will find what makes her submissive tick and bring out their best. If you wish to experiment, I recommend negotiating with her. It is a delight to watch her bring her larger partners to their knees and beg for more. The way she can make then strain to the ends of their bonds is almost magical. It is not something to miss.

Dezmondeis is our regular rope bunny, brat, and escape artist. If you wish to see the most intricate of knots be rendered useless or some of the most spirited scenes in this place, I would suggest you observe him and his partner. The way he slips his bonds is a sight to behold, almost as if they weren't on him to begin with or were basic costume jewelry. His partner always has to keep a close eye on him.

I will admit to being partial to this next person. Their legs go on forever and they strain at their bonds beautifully. Only experienced players will be able to tame them, otherwise they might turn the tides if they feel like it.  


You look a bit confused on what you're looking at. That's called a tripod suspension rig, see the three legs? And Talen looks to be in a predicament bondage situation there. If you look at their ankle on that fully extended leg, you can see a rope tied to it. Follow the path of the rope and you'll find it looped through a ring at the top of the tripod. The rope comes back down and is tied around their genitals, there. Since the rope is pulled as taught as possible, they can not let down their leg even a centimeter or the rope will pull on their jewels. That's the predicament. Keep their leg up and not get pulled on, or let their leg down and get pulled. It's a game of stamina for them. As for the tied hair? Let's just say it's needed. When they are in a mood, you'll see why.

There are other areas to this place, but I'll let you explore them on your own. Private, rentable alcoves are on the one side of the building if you desire privacy for yourself and any partner you invite inside. Protected sex is allowed in the designated areas. There is play equipment in those areas as well as an Ad'vah King bed to accommodate up to as many partners as you desire to fit in it.

Again, Welcome to Zantedeschia Arums, and enjoy your time with us.

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to the inspiration from ZVA's pictures that he's done. I'll add the others as he posts them to his accounts.
> 
> Here's the one for Cece (Lady Sae) and Lonin:
> 
> [ On Tumblr ](https://zva-redink.tumblr.com/post/184991328072/what-a-way-to-introduce-a-side-character-to-eote)
> 
> [ Or on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/66267)


End file.
